Conventional children's high chairs typically include a child seat elevated above a floor by a frame. Certain high chairs, however, are provided with an additional seat that can be removably secured to the high chair's child seat in order to convert the high chair for use by children of different ages. In some previously known devices, when the booster seat is detached from the high chair, it is typically coupled to a separate base member and can then be secured to a standard high chair for use as a booster.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for an improved convertible high chair that is easier and more convenient for users to convert and that includes a removable booster seat capable of stably supporting itself on a support surface (e.g. a standard chair) without the need to be secured to a separate component (e.g. a separate base member).
It is to the provision of a children's high chair meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.